Aura in Darkness
by Cathrine Face
Summary: So came the sixth year at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione seem to be together. Now Harry's thrown out of the loop and in the North Study Hall he meets someone, a Slytherin girl, from that moment on their fates are intertwined and together they may be able to
1. To Begin

So, the sixth year of Hogwarts had already begun. It was well into November where the days dragged on in darkness and pending semester finals loomed in the student's heads. Here, in a study hall in the northern most part of the school we find Harry Potter, the most famous of all. Alone he is now and studying for a test in potions. He had just stormed out of the commons from having a fight with Hermione. She was far too bossy for him. He hated her for it, he wanted to understand something, but she refused to tell him. _Anyway, _Harry thought drilling over his potions book, _Ron will be happy I left him and Hermione alone. They always are looking for ways to be rid of me these days._ No one was ever in this study hall because, frankly it was only used when everyone and their brother had too study, it was far from any common room and rather dark.

Drilling over his book Harry heard someone enter. Jumping he looked around. It was another student, one he didn't recognize.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said the girl, "I didn't mean to startle you. There's hardly anyone here. It's nice studying alone. But it seems I'll not be alone tonight."

"Who _are_ you?" Harry asked as politely as possible. He had never seen her before. Her hair was brown, layered rather choppy-like and her eyes, of deep brown that shined as if a star bor in them.

"I'm Clara Plowski," She said sitting at the same table some distance away from Harry, "I'm in Slytherin." Harry sighed, friends with his enemy, "But it seems you've had bad experiences with Slytherins. I didn't say I was a Slytherin, I'm just in Slytherin. I don't share most of their views."

Harry looked at her book...potions. "Studying for the potions test too?" Harry asked

"Yah," Clara looked at her book, "When do you have it?"

"First luckily so the information doesn't have to stick for long." Harry laughed.

"Me too." Clara said in realization, "Guess we're in the same class."

Harry thought a moment; Clara opened her book, "Hey-" she turned her brown eyes towards him with confidence as he asked, "You wouldn't want to study together would you?"

"Sure, but I don't know how much help I'll be...I don't think of myself as that bright..." Clara said moving over next to Harry.

After about an hour and some of going over things in the dim, dusted study hall they finally seems to have gotten over everything they needed.

"Liar." Harry said when they were packing up.

"What?"

"You said you weren't bright." Harry said, "You seems just as bright a Hermione, and she's the smartest person I know."

"Am I really 'bright' like her? I don't spend my days in the library." Clara said.

They walked out of the North Study Hall, a clock in the hall reveled it was past their curfew, for there was no clock in that study hall.

"Darn it." Clara sighed. "This happens all the time. I should really put a clock in that place myself. I know a shortcut to Slytherin common room without getting caught. But, Harry," He looked to her seeing her face in the blue light of the moon through the opaque windows, "I don't know if you'll make it to Gryfindor if you go with me. You'll have to go around the Great Hall."

"It's ok," Harry said unsure why she cared for him even though they had met only a couple of hours ago, "I'll go with you. I don't think I'll get caught."

Clara nodded, "Let's hope so," then she quickly turned, to what looked like into a wall, old and only touched by the age of time. There was a large picture of which she silently woke up.

"Oh why hello Clara my dear," The old colonel of gray eyes and a smile of past glory said, "Out late again I see...Oh and it seems you've picked up someone...Harry Potter, why hello my boy, I've only seen you pass thrice before. Well as usual I must ask for the password. But if your looking to get him back my tunnel in not to the Gryfindor common room."

"I know colonel." Clara smiled. "He's seems to be coming anyway. _Estelio_"

"Goodnight." He nodded his baring head down, the painting swung open.

They walked in; it seemed as though no light in the world could reach this foreign place. It was dark, but dry. Harry could see no roof or curve above his head, nor could he see anything behind or forward, there was only the solid floor, and he could not see Clara, but he could hear her. She had picked up something. "_Illuminatious" And_ from her hand came a flame of white and gold.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, this is a heavy grain, called Alcarust, that if you say the right spell it with turn into flame that will not burn you, but will provide light, quick handy, to say the least." Clara's face was illuminated by the bright flame, "Stay close, I'll show you the path to Slytherin, sorry but none of the other passages get any closer to Gryfindor than mine."

"That's alright," Harry said following Clara's silhouette

Some ways as they went on Harry asked:

"What language was that you used to open the painting?"

"Oh just a dead language no one uses. I still speak it though, it's flows smoothly off the tongue, like a song. It was by accident I feel up this passage. I was singing a song in it and the colonel asked about it and lead to the passage."

"Oh..."

The path was long, they seemed to be walking forever, but in reality it was no more than 10 min, which in the dark was truly forever.

"Isn't in quicker to go down the regular halls to your common room." Harry asked over Clara's shoulder, "I could be back to mine now. I mean where's it go other than to the Slytherin commons? It's not that hard to get back from the north study." Harry's mind raced and he wondered if it was good idea to trust and stranger, a Slytherin no less. "Are you sure you're not a true Slytherin?"

"Well it's a pity you trusted me then." Clara said flatly.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Harry stopped.

Clara turned looking at Harry holding her flame in her palm. "What do _you_ mean Harry?"

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of this. Where are you leading me?" Harry asked defensively.

"Fool, I'm not kidnapping you. It's just you shouldn't be so trusting if deep down you don't know what's doing on." Clara said turning to continue on.

"Snake!" Harry's anger for Draco and Slytherins came out; "You tricked me! What do you want? Where are we going?"

"I told you. But it seems you don't trust me, I don't want anything." Clara breathed quickly and then as Harry approached her now offensively, and she dropped her flame and grains. All light left the area and Harry couldn't even see his hand in front of his face reaching for Clara.

"You snake! What have you done!" Harry yelled, he pulled out his wand ready to fire into the darkness.

A voice came...It was Clara's she seemed no more than a foot in front of him and sad. He heard it as her voice trembled, "If you will not trust me to lead you on a safe path then how can I trust you if you are going to attack me?"

"What are you _talking_ about?!" Harry yelled to the darkness.

The voice was moving, "I'm sorry you hate some people. Please, just don't hate me. You don't realize what a threat you are to people. Some people say you can not bring happiness to anyone." Clara lit her flame, but she was behind Harry, "So, I'm sorry if am a little afraid of you."

Harry understood now, as he turned to looked at Clara behind him. She must have seen something in him, but deep down she's afraid of him, just like a lot of people. He shouldn't have been so offensive.

"Alright." Harry took a deep breath and put away his wand, "Sorry, will you lead the way please."

"Alright." Clara said stepping in front of him "... Please don't call me a snake...I truly wish not to fear you."

They continued in silence until the came to a wall.

"This is it, the exit." Harry heard Clara put her hands to the wall, "Another painting," She whispered, "_Estel_"

"What do those words mean?" Harry asked before she opened the painting.

"Trust and Hope."

The painting cracked open. She went out and Harry followed. They where now directly in front of the Slytherin common room portal.

"Be careful." Clara whispered. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Harry asked as they stood in front of the portal.

"If you get caught," and from turning out the light in the tunnel. Clara said but as she turned and said the password a person's foot steps where heard. Quickly Clara pulled Harry into the portal with her.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered inside the Slytherin common room directly next to the door.

"It's better than a detention." Clara whispered. "I don't know how long it will be before they are out of site."

Harry looked at the common room of which he had seen before. It still was decorated in greens and leathers of high aristocracy. It seemed as though no one else was in the room; it was now midnight and Harry had to get some sleep before he'll forget what he learned. He turned back to Clara of whom he now realized he had pinned in the corner.

"Oh sorry," Harry blushed a bit as he let her go.

"It's alright." Clara squeezed around Harry.

Clara sat on the marble steps in front of the door and Harry joined her.

"Who do you think it was?" Harry asked,

Clara shrugged. A few moments passed.

"Well they should be gone." Harry said getting up.

Clara walked up to the door. "Don't get caught, it's passed midnight, that's a worse detention then before."

"I won't, " Harry smiled and slipped out the door.

Harry found it easy to get back to his room. He thought if he needed it, that he could use the Room of Requirement on the way. But as he walked in he found Hermione and Ron still awake, but they didn't seem to be too worried about Harry. They were together. Harry had almost wished he hadn't returned to see them. He understood they thought no one would be around and they _are_ teens, but he didn't expect Hermione to be so close to Ron, if felt odd to Harry. He tired to not disrupt things by sliding across the wall. But Ron's eye caught Harry. He quickly stopped him.

"What? Why are you-?" Hermione began but Ron quickly got up.

Ron walked up to Harry who was innocently standing against the wall and Hermione quickly joined them. She stood behind Ron with a firm grasp on his arm. Harry saw Hermione was worried but Ron on the other hand was smiling like a bafoon.

"Sorry I didn't mean to walk in or anything." Harry said trying to make his way to the dormitory but Ron wouldn't let him pass.

"We _were_ originally waiting for you." Ron said annoyed, "You stormed out. It's midnight you know."

"I was in the North study hall, there are no clocks in there, I lost track of time." Harry said rather confused why Ron seemed so mad.

"Right..." Ron mashed his lips together like he was in deep thought, "...Well night lad."

Harry began to walk away. "Aren't you going to bed?" He asked turning around.

"I'll be there." Ron said turning his back to him and re-directed himself to Hermione who now looked rather pleased and blushed profusely.

Harry went to bed. The thought of Ron and Hermione like that seemed so wrong to Harry, he remembered the rather pathetic Ron he once knew. He's so much more, should he say in harmony now. Hermione though, she certainly has come into her own. Harry remembered how innocence they where as first years... so much has changed.


	2. Detention

**A/N**: Hello! I don't tend to remeber to put authour's notes on the first chapter. Sorry if you read and are like what's with her, no message! I just wanted you to read it. I try really hard to update everything on fridays so you dont have to wait forever. But fridays mean friday night. I write harry romances with a new character cause i can't bend any toher female charater to create the girl i think hair will fall for.

**Disclaim:** I don't own anything, not the orginal story, orgianl character's or places, i do however take credit for Clara and hte few fake spells i made along the way.

He never heard Ron come back to bed. He actually didn't even see Hermione or Ron in the common room that morning. So, for the first time is six years at Hogwarts he went to breakfast alone. He half expected to see them in the Great Hall already, but to no avail. He sat down at a neutral table with his Potions notes and ate alone. After he went through the first section of notes someone sat next to him with a thump.

"I never doubt why you hate Draco." It was Clara, but she called him Draco, not Malfoy.

"Why? What is it?" Harry asked.

"After I came back last night, and after you left he was sitting in one of the chairs the whole time." Clara exhaled with much strength, "He's always had this weird attraction, if that's what you call it, for me, always following me, making fun of or trying to flirt with me. Anyway, he told Snape you where in the Common room and tonight we have a detention with him. I suspect he'll tell you before the test to through you off, but be warned." She was about to get up.

"Don't go." Harry said grabbing her arm, "my friends seemed to have abandoned me, will you sit with me?"

"Sure...." Clara said sitting down. " Suppose Slytherin will be without me today...Where are they...Ron and Hermione right?"

"Yah."

"I've heard of them around, going out right?" Clara asked,

"Yah,"

"That would be why you're alone." Clara sighed pleasantly, "It's sad, but you probably will be without them while they are together. Trust me on this. I lost my best friends while they were going out with who knows who. It changes so much."

"What about you?" Harry asked.

"ME? Nah, I don't really get into that whole switching boyfriend thing like they do, not into the fake love stuff." Clara seemed so natural now, "So does the great Harry Potter date?"

"No," Harry said thinking about Cho.

Clara nodded. "Well I suppose I'll be seeing you then?"

"Yah." Harry nodded smiling a bit.

"Bye," Clara got up; "Sorry I can't stay longer, but have to get my Potions supplies."

Harry went to potions and found Hermione and Ron.

"Where were you guys this morning?" Harry asked sitting across from them.

"Oh, the library." Ron said.

"Studying?" Harry asked putting a wry smile on his face.

"Yes, only studying." Hermione said seriously.

Ron whisper something to himself but neither he nor Hermione understand, because the look on Hermione's face was all too familiar. She always had that distorted look whenever she didn't understand. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. But it was reasuring to see Hermione look like that again. Class was about to begin when Snape came up to Harry.

"I heard about your little rondevue last night, Potter," Snape sneered.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"You were in the Slytherin Common Room, strictly off limits to Gryfinddor's! You will be serving detention with me tonight with your little accomplice, Miss Clara Plowski. It is a pity a fine young lady such as her to get mixed up with the likes of you." Snape slipped the words through tight lips and left to begin class.

"What where you doing in there?" Hermione leaned over.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." Harry sighed and began his test.

The test was easy, all the studying with Clara paid off, and he was looking forward for once to see his grade. Harry continued through his classes with or with out Ron and Hermione, they seemed quick content with doing their own thing today, but he always saw them in class. During the day he noticed how many classes he does have with Clara. Every class he had with Slyethrins, which he usually dreads, he found Clara.

Lunch had come, but Harry again couldn't find Ron or Hermione. _Well._ He thought_ I might as well sit with Luna, Neville and all them, I don't think I'll be seeing much of Hermione or Ron like Clara said._ Harry sat down with them.

"Howdy," Luna said, "Where's Ron and Hermione these days? I haven't seen them around."

"Neither have I, but I don't really want to know what they're up to." Harry said sitting down.

"Ohhhhh," Luna said with an odd tone, "Who was that who sat next to you during breakfast, she was a _Slytherin, _an accomplice of Malfoy no doubt."

"No actually she's just a girl." Harry said.

"Just a girl, I doubt that." Luna said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked offensively.

"Nothing, she's probably working you or it's all Malfoy, that's all." Luna smiled continuing with her meal.

"I don't think either of those is right." Harry said returning to his meal.

Classes continued and dinner came, but Ron and Hermione were present.

"Glad you could join us," Harry said annoyed, he was sitting with Luna and them again.

"Come off it Harry, we're not abandoning you." Ron said.

Harry finished his meal quickly and got up.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked as if she felt guilty for leaving Harry alone all the time.

"I have a detention, remember? During potions Snape told me." Harry said walking towards the dungeons.

When Harry got into Snape's office of bottles and dust he found Clara already there, but Snape was not.

"Hi." Harry said sheepishly.

"Hi," Clara said," Snape's not here yet I suppose he's still eating."

"Yah..." Harry said sitting next to her.

"Why did I have to be in Slytherin?" Clara asked pondering fate.

"I asked that once." Harry said remembering the second year, which seemed so far away now. "I thought I was sorted wrongly. But everything has a reason. Is any of your family in Slytherin?"

"No. Everyone else was is Ravenclaw. _Everyone_" Clara sighed, "You have no idea what it's like. I've made a few friends but they are all snobby, they all have the same mentality as Selazar Slytherin."

"Well maybe you'll find out why you're supposed to be there. I found out why I'm supposed to be in Gryfinndor not and other." Harry said,

"But that was a heroic way, you must have been visited by Gryfinndor's ghost or something." Clara sighed.

"Well no...." Harry thought and said, "I got Grfinndor's sword."

Clara laughed, "I'll tell you when I get a sword of Slytherin."

At that moment Snape walked in.

"Ah, good to see some punctual people." He said seemingly referring to some event earlier, "Well I was going to put you through some hard labor like transporting rations or something of that sort, but on my way in I noticed the boy's lavatory was quick disgusting, Harry perhaps you know it, the one in Hufflepuff hall?" Harry cringed, "Well you two can take as long as you want, but it must be cleaned.... Without magic. There are buckets and soap in the closet there. Get to work."

They left immediately, but Harry's head was low. "What is it?" Clara asked, "How bad could it be?"

"You know you hear about things exploding in boy's bathrooms and flooding right?" Harry asked.

"Yah."

"Well is ALL happens in that one bathroom. But the thing is it's only cleaned once a year, other than that they just let it build up, but it's usually cleaned by a whole crew at the end of the year... Using magic." Harry sighed.

"So, this will be a mess to no end, and they haven't cleaned it yet this year?" Clara asked.

"Yah, "They turned into the lavatory, the mess looked as though 20 bombs have gone off in every toilet, and there was stagnate water around the toilets. The sinks where green and brown and the mirrors no longer showed a reflection and the windows along the ceiling let no light in. "Welcome to The Dungy Lavatory."

"Does anyone use the bathroom actually go to the bathroom?" Clara asked in disgust.

"No, only bombs and such." Harry said opening the maintenance closet, where inside all the cleaning materials where collecting dust, for only magic was ever used to clean it. "Well let's get to work, what do you want to start on?"

Clara looked through the closet and looked around the room; "I'll take the latter and clean the windows and mirrors."

"Alright..." Harry said giving her the things she needed, "I'll... get the sinks unclogged and cleaned...."

They started right away without another word. Harry's face was twisted into a cringed mess for the smell of trapped stink bomb vapors and grunge. Clara was up on the latter to reach the windows high above the sinks, which, like the bathroom where Moaning Myrtle lived, where in the center. Her face was not cringed but rather determined to get her job done.

Harry had cleaned 4 of the 12 sinks around the circle when he came to one which had on of George and Fred's un-lit stink bombs, "Why couldn't you have cleaned up after yourselves?"

"Did you say something Harry?" Clara asked from above him.

"No, it's just Ron's brothers Fred and George caused most of this mess." Harry said,

"Oh, I've heard of them" Clara said continued back to her work.

They continued around the room until they both came to their last sink or window. Clara had found herself at possibly the dirtiest thing in the whole place, and some how she had pealed it off but one corner, there was a gelatin like substance, green of course, which she couldn't get off. She gave one last hard pull on it, but in the process she lost her balance. Failing her arms she tried to stay on the ladder, "Harry!" She said as she began to fall. It was a two-story fall enough to break many a bone. But as Harry turned around to face Clara she had already been falling. The luck of the matter is Harry was there instead of a tiled floor. She landed right on him throwing him to the floor.

"Are you alright?!" Harry asked trying to separate themselves.

"Yah...." Clara said collecting herself and then sliding of a Harry.

Harry checked to see if he was hurt by her fall, other than a bit of discombobulation he was fine. Looking to Clara he saw he arm, was rather, say, open, she must have gashed it on something falling, but the blood wasn't pouring or anything, it was just red, red of the blood deep within you.

"Clara!" Harry said grabbing her arm, "Your arm! It's all bloody!"

"What?" Clara asked looking at her arm, "...But it doesn't hurt." Harry took on of their clean rags and wrapped it around her arm. "You learned that in the muggle world."

"What?" Harry asked, "Oh yah, I live their..."

"So do I." Clara said, "So, should we continue on or go to the hospital wing?"

"What do you mean? There's an option?" Harry asked still on the floor next to Clara.

"Yes, since there's no chance of infection since I hit in on a clean sink, and the blood isn't going anywhere, the pressure will stop in, my arm is fine, minus the gash." Clara said smiling; it took Harry a minute. "I'm kidding, let's go the hospital wing."

"Oh, ok," Harry said helping her up.

"You don't need to help me, I haven't hurt my leg." Clara smiled.

Harry was happy to have a reason to leave the bathroom. Clara walked beside him to the hospital wing, where they found Madam Pomfrey.

"Dear! Harry what did you do!!?" Pomfrey asked looking at Clara's arm.

"Oh he did do anything, we where serving a detention with Snape and I fell, I gashed my arm on something." Clara said calmly.

"Right, anyway, Snape will wait for your return I'll just fix you up and you'll be out of here." Madam Pomfrey left for a minute and Clara sat on one of the beds. Awkwardly Harry stood there for a moment, but he sat down next to her, not too close mind you.

"I was hoping it would take longer to fixed..." Clara smiled a bit. "Oh well, I'd hate to be idle for too long."

"Yah." Harry was thinking the same thing.

Madam Pomfrey returned and put a potion on her arm. Clara cringed and grabbed Harry's hand subconsciously. The potion simmered and turned green extracting the infection beginning to grow. Then it turned red and grew back her skin. It dried up and Clara was left with a scar.

"Sorry dear, that scar will be there forever, but it will heal a bit more, and less read. That's just the way the human body works." Madam Pomfrey began to bandage her up, "You'll want to keep these one for tonight at least, you don't want to get anything in the scar. Well off you too go. Finish you detention. If it starts getting itchy come back ok, dear?" Clara nodded, "Oh and sorry I don't know your name."

"Oh, I'm Clara Plowski, I'm in Slytherin." Clara said.

"Ta ta you two." Pomfrey nodded and they left.

On the way back Clara pulled her ripped sleeve over her bandage. "Does it hurt?" Harry asked.

"You've never had that stuff before?"

"Nah, she uses something else, I usually have time to stay there."

"Yah, it does. A bit more than I expected." Clara said slightly embarrassed.

They return and finished in silence. Then, the went back to Snape's office, it was about ten o'clock

"Well that took longer than I thought I would, sorry you guys will have hardly any time for homework." Snape sneered.

"Clara fell, we had to go see Madam Pomphery, that's one of the reasons it took so much time." Harry said.

"Why didn't you come directly here!?" Snape stood up, "You where on my orders, you know that!"

"Sorry sir, she was bleeding." Harry bit his lip.

"Right, well Clara you will be excused from doing your homework, did you hurt your quill hand?" Snape said trying to be sympathetic towards someone in his room.

"Yes, it's my left." Clara said, "What about Harry? He was effected by that too?"

"Yes but he can still write." Snape said curtly, "Good-night."

They left. They had a half-hour 'til curfew. Walking down the hall Clara said:

"Sorry you couldn't get out of homework."

"It's not you fault."

"Yes it is...I fell, on you, and caused you to have to bring me to the hospital wing." Clara said.

"But we got the detention because I asked you to help me," Harry said.

"But I didn't have to help you." Clara said.

They came to the Slytherin common room, it was dark, not like the tunnel though, Harry saw Clara, her outline against the moon, her eyes were deep, against the stone wall. She smiled to him, it seemed almost like a dream. "Harry?" He looked at her. "Are you okay? Look like you were put in a trance."

"No, I'm fine," Harry said, "Well goodnight."

"Right." Clara nodded. There was a pause, neither of them liked it, and neither wanted to admit it. They seemed almost, embarrassed of themselves, "Well see you tomorrow." Clara finally said, but before Harry could do or say anything she was out of his sight. In a moment Harry had leapt out of his skin and the lights seemed to have vanished as Clara turned her back, he had almost followed her, almost saying the password and almost following his gut, but he was cut short but a cold ominous sigh.

"Going somewhere Potter?" Snape's cold voice was behind him; "I wouldn't want to see you in there again. Getting in trouble _again_."

"I was just walking Clara back." Harry said firmly feeling his spin straighten.

"Well it looks as though she went in, so goodnight. Mr. Potter." Snape said and continued down the hall. Harry took a deep breath forcing his anger out with his exhale and went back to the common room and straight to bed.

Thank you! Please please review now because if no one reviews i think this story is awful and had nooo intrest. But if it does review then and i can change it all for, you, the reader! so review please!!!

One Day To Fly Away


	3. Winter has Come

A/N: I know no one's reviewing but I know I'm on some 'alert lists' soooo here's this chapter, things are certainly changing here, getting into the other character's thoughts! Please enjoy!

Chapter 3: Winter has come

The rest of the week crept by like winter of a mid-latitude country. Harry hadn't done any of his homework the night of his detention. He got late grades or no grades on all of them. The rest of the week he was basically friendless, alone in the dormitory, alone in the Great Hall, and alone studying. Ron and Hermione had separated themselves from Harry and Harry hadn't Luna or anyone else in many of his classes. However Clara had always been there to talk and walk with him. The snail finally finished the race and Saturday had come; today he had Quidditch practice, but today was the day they were going to share the field with Slytherin. These practices never went well, and usually ended with either team leaving or someone getting seriously hurt. But today Harry noticed someone on the Slytherin team he never had seen before; Clara was on the team. She was a keeper. Interestingly enough Harry came to the conclusion that Clara had never hurt herself playing Quidditch before if Madam Pomfrey didn't know her.

So came in practice when Clara was practicing by herself and moving around the goals and then came the Griffindor offense.

"Aye, you there, can we shoot on you?" One asked, Harry couldn't make out whom.

"Sure," Clara smiled.

Thus they began shooting. Clara's broom seemed nearly as fast as Harry's. Her timing and speed was impeccable, and very few got it. However Clara began to get tired and said, "Are you guys good? I'm gonna take a rest? Alright?" she wiped her brow and began to descend, but then came her captain's voice.

"Clara don't you dare leave your keep! Stay until they've given up!" He yelled from the ground.

"Sorry Danny but I need a rest!" Clara yelled down.

"Stay there I'm warning you I'll send a blugger on you!" He, Danny, threatened.

"You know there isn't a bluggar I can't dodge from where you are." Clara said and descended to the ground to face her captain, "Now, I've practiced for well over an hour I need a rest." Clara moved past her captain.

"That is one to many times you've disobeyed me! Now get back up there!" The intimidating man yelled. His rage few out of his hand and he set a bluggar straight to Clara. Harry heard himself yelling to watch out, but she had already dodged it and it was on it's way back, _"Prepleximobile!"_ yelled Clara and the bluggar stopped and fell to the ground as she continued to bench to get a drink.

Ron looked to Harry, "Did you say something there, mate?"

"I did? No I don't think so." Harry said.

"Aye," Ron brushed it off, "Well I'm gonna go up, you wanna shoot on me?"

"Naw," Harry sighed, "I've got maneuvering work to do."

With that Ron was up in the air and getting shot at with full force from other Griffindors. Harry set himself a maneuvering drill and ran through it a couple times.

"Aye!" Harry's captain called up, "What are you doing there?"

"Oh, just a maneuvering drill! You want me to pack up?" Harry asked.

"Sure, come on down, I've got a few things to say and we're off!" Captain yelled up to Harry.

Harry came down and after they had a pep talk he went to find Clara. She was walking back to the school as well as the others.

"Hey." Harry said finding Clara set apart from the rest of her team.

"Hi," she said, "What's today?"

"December 19th." Harry said almost without thought.

"No, I mean what day, not date." Clara redefined her sentence.

"Oh, Saturday." Harry said

"Really?" Clara asked in disbelief, "Wait, that means Monday officially starts Christmas break..."

"That's right." Harry came to, he had completely forgotten, everyone was probably taking the train on Monday...

"Are you leaving?" Clara asked sheepishly.

"Naw, not that I know of." Harry said thinking Ron might invite him to come with him to the Burrow. "How about you?"

"Yah, back to Thisle" (pronounced Thyle) Clara sighed putting her hands in her pockets.

"Where's that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no one's ever heard of it. It's outside London, I have a bunch muggle friends there, they think I'm going to an academy or something, I forgot." Clara sighed but she smiled, "They aren't stupid or anything, I don't think they'd even care if they knew."

"Any of them your beau?" Harry asked more sheepish that Clara asked before.

"No," Clara didn't really pick up on it, "Just friends."

Harry kept on walking a bit.

For lunch Harry today decided to find Hermione and Ron, he had to find out weather they where leaving. He was tired of being left in the dark. First he looked in the common room. Nope. Then the library. Nope. The study halls. Nope. But as he was passing back to give up he saw the Room of Requirement door was there. Well, he needed to find Hermione and Ron, so he opened it. There they where, but they weren't _doing_ anything.

"I found you." Harry smiled to see he friends again.

"We were wondering when you'd show up." Hermione smiled.

"What do you guys do in here anyway?" Harry said stepping around the books and pillows that filled the room.

Harry heard Ron say something under his breath. Hermione just gave him a moment of an annoying stare and then said:

"Nothing really, homework, talk, stuff." Hermione smiled, "We where gonna start taking bets to see when you'd show up."

"Yah well I haven't see you guys in while, or much of you should I say." Harry sat next to them, "Hey, are you guys staying for the break?"

"Oh that's right!" Ron shot up remembering something. "Mum said to invite you two to the Burrow for Christmas, if you can come."

"I can." Harry said without a thought.

"So can I," Hermione said, "I'll just write my parents."

"Well do you guys want to some to lunch?" Harry asked.

"It's almost over," Ron said looking at one of the many clocks in the room.

"Well I haven't eaten, so I'm going." Harry said getting up.

"I'm coming with you." Hermione said almost at once.

"Fine fine." Ron got up too, and they went to lunch.

Sunday went by slowly, everyone basically spent the whole day slowly packing. Then Monday.

A huge rush of people began to make their way out of the school to wait for the train. They train ride was odd. He didn't see much of anyone but Ginny, Ron and Hermione on the train. He felt normal again, seeing them and talking. It actually seemed as if they weren't going out at all. He knew Clara was here somewhere, but he couldn't think of a reason to go find her, and he hoped she hadn't either or else he would have seen her. They got off the train and where greeted by the Weasley's including Fred and George who where running there own trick shop now.

In the car.

"Wow that's great you've finally done what you wanted!" Hermione said, who was next to Ron and Harry. While Harry was next to Ginny and Hermione (Yah you figure it out)

"Yah well we're in Hogsmead so we get all the kids from Hogwarts, surprised we haven't seen you guys," Fred said, who was scrunched up in the front of their new sation wagon with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and George.

"Well, sales are up, but rent sucks, how've the pranks been around school? Good I hope." George said.

"Well Harry had to clean the bathroom." Hermione said.

"What bathroom?" Fred asked.

"The Dungy Lavatory." Harry barley said.

"Aw man that's nothing, just a few swipes of the wand and you're-" Fred began.

"No wand, it was a dentition." Hermione said easily showing she was mad at Fred and Geroge.

"Aw sorry mate, no one should have to do that, but not to worry nothing in our shop I permanent, you can get it off...eventually." Fred said.

They arrived at the Burrow.

"Now everyone get your coats on, it's gonna be a chilly Christmas year." Mrs. Weasley said. They walked in and the place was in the same disarray and it had been every other time Harry was there, but this time there were Christmas decorations all about and a tree in the would be living room if not for all the junk. "Well, let me show you two to your room." She showed Hermione and Harry to a to guess room, small but at least here where two beds. "You'll be sharing, you shower times are between 7:00 and 7:30, you're after Mr. Weasley and I."

They nodded and placed their stuff on separate beds.

"She's never had us in a shower time before." Harry remarked.

"I know, Ron said it was because last time she had people over, you remember, the hot water ran out." Hermione commented, Harry figured Ron had told her everything about the Weasley's since they've been going out. They made their way downstairs where food was already set. Harry and Hermione took their appropriate seats, Hermione next to Ron and Harry next to her.

"Thought we'd have a little welcome supper ready when you came. "Mrs. Weasley smiled. "After that do what you please but stay inside, it's far too cold this year to be out in the snow."

They ate, it seemed even more than Hogwarts had offered them during their Christmas Banquet, but Harry wouldn't be there this year. During dinner Mr. Weasley made a disheartening comment.

"Harry my boy I heard the only places you're really safe is your Aunt and Uncles and Hogwarts, does that put you in any danger here?"

Harry hadn't thought much of Voldemort all year; he hadn't even had any thing happen. But he still had dreams nothing like last year though....

"I don't really think so, nothing has happened this year."

"And let us pray nothing will again, Harry's been through enough." Mrs. Weasley rang in.

After dinner Harry, Ron and Hermione went up into the guestroom.

"Harry," Hermione said, "I hadn't thought of that, what if something is going to happen?"

"I don't think so, Voldemort hasn't done anything and besides Dumbledore would have said something." Harry shrugged it off.

"But what if nothing's happened at school because they gave up attacking you there, they might be waiting for you to leave the school." Hermione persisted.

"Well what am I supposed to do now, 'Mione!?" Harry yelled a bit he wanted nothing more than it all to be over.

"I don't know, but what if." Hermione said again.

"I'll just have to hope no one will get hurt then. Will you please relax and enjoy the holiday?" Harry said getting up to leave Ron and Hermione. Ron was giving him a look saying to leave since they walked in.

"Where are you going?" Hermione asked desperately.

"To give myself over to Voldemort...." He looked sarcastically to Hermione, "downstairs I wanted to talk to Fred and George."

"No!" Hermione yelled now desperately.

"No?" Harry asked looking at Ron.

"I'll go with you...or you could stay here, we haven't seen much of you." Hermione suggested.

Harry sighed and on the bed again across from Ron and Hermione. Hermione talked to rest of the night about small things, things that didn't matter. Harry didn't really know what was up, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out of there. Finally 10:00 rolled around and Mrs. Weasley called up.

"You all better be in bed!"

Ron sighed disappointedly and kissed Hermione goodnight. After he left Harry just went straight to bed, he hoped Hermione had nothing to talk about. When she had settled and the lights where off she said, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Harry replied from across the room.

The next day Hermione and Harry woke early to take their showers. After the got out they found out that Ron wouldn't wake until 9:00 when his shower was. Hermione and Harry sat in the living room while Mrs. Weasley busied herself across the house in the kitchen and Mr. Weasley was already off to work at the ministry.

"So." Harry nodded.

"Yah." Hermione nodded back. "So.... what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, tomorrow's Christmas so I thought today I should get my homework over with." Harry sighed.

"Good," Hermione agreed.

"Yah it should take me all day though." Harry sighed, "I've got a lot."

"Good, we all can work on it together." Hermione said, she yawned and leaned back to the back of the couch where Harry already was. She was rather close, but she didn't move... Breakfast was served and they worked on their homework for the rest of the day. Harry felt like he didn't remember anything he worked on, he was sure Ron was to busy trying to get Hermione's attention to remember and thing and Hermione was bust trying to get Ron to concentrate to remember anything. Dinner came around and all anyone cared about was that tomorrow was Christmas. And lesser in their minds was the fact that each of them were going to receive another sweater.

Harry and Hermione where told to go to bed, the Weasley's wanted some 'family' time. Hermione and Harry just felt odd and went up to their room. Hermione sat down next to Harry quite distressed.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked leaning over to find Hermione's face.

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione said raising her head and sniffing once, "It's not concerned with you."

"Well I want to know what's wrong with you and that concerns me, I'm your friend." Harry said sympathetically, it wasn't like Hermione to fall apart in anyway.

"I just.... I'm just..."

"Just what?" Harry asked sincerely.

"Just sick of Ron! He's too-... He's just too much. It's like there's nothing really there. Nothing he really wants. He doesn't listen, and he won't stop." Hermione said in anger.

"Tell him." Harry said simply surprised at his best friend's disregard to Hermione's feelings.

"I did, I've threatened to break up with him. But once he starts, _I_ can't stop, and it drives me crazy. I know I don't like him anymore.... I like...." Hermione trailed.

"Well then just break up with him tomorrow." Harry said plainly find he had began to rub Hermione's back.

"On Christmas?" Hermione asked, "I can't do that, I don't want to spoil it for him."

"Then spoil it for yourself?" Harry asked, "Break up with him Christmas night then, not day."

"Yah..." Hermione agreed,

"But don't break him, just say that's it no more, it's not like you intend not to be friends anymore right?" Harry said still rubbing Hermione's back.

"I still want to be friends but I really don't want _him_," Hermione said.

"Who do you want?" Harry added to absentmindedly finish the conversation.

Hermione looked up to Harry who was still looking straight ahead.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"Yah?"

"No, I choose Harry."

"What?" Harry said looking down to Hermione. Her lips where already there, their first kiss. But Harry didn't know, he hadn't computed his actions. But Hermione had pushed him down on the bed. _No_ he thought _I don't want this.... I want...._ At that moment Ron came in the room. Harry and Hermione sat up. _Clara_.

"I can explain." Hermione said getting up to Ron.

"I'd hope so!" Ron yelled closing the door behind him.

"Wait!" Harry stopped them; Ron had grabbed Hermione's arms. "It's not what you think. I don't _want_ her."

"What?" Hermione turned.

Harry didn't say anything.

"Then what is it?" Ron said accusingly.

"I'm sorry Ron, Hermione doesn't _want_ you anymore, she doesn't hate you." Harry said as nicely as possible.

"Then who does she want?! You?!" Ron yelled into Harry's face, he hadn't let go of Hermione.

"Ron..." Hermione said pulling Ron's face to hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kiss him, I only meant to tell him. I told you before, remember? You act as if you don't like _me_ as a person, as Hermione. You almost admitted to it. Remember? I told you I would break up with you if you continued. I don't hate you, I want you to be my friend, to talk to."

"Then what about Harry here? You left that out." Ron said letting go of Hermione to let her sit next to Harry.

"I think it's pretty obvious." she smiled.

"What? No I don't want to go out with you." Harry said bluntly.

"What?" Hermione asked in confusion, "But you-we kissed"

"I wasn't thinking, I hadn't even realized what you meant until you had pushed me down, I was going to push you off the next moment...but Ron walked in." Harry said as simply as before.

"Then..." Hermione nodded, "It's fine, friends are much better."

"Yes."

"Friends are." Ron sat down next to Hermione and all the tension they all had felt before was gone, it was simpler now.

"Hey Harry." Ron leaned forward; "If you won't go out with Hermione does that mean there's someone you have your eye on?"

"Oh-uh," Harry stumbled for words, there was no way he had someone in mind...or his conscious thought, "No-"

"Get to bed you three!" Mrs. Weasley yelled up. "Or Santa wont come for any of you!!"

Ron left, he almost leaned to kiss Hermione but he didn't. Hermione however didn't get up. And after Ron left Hermione's eyes grew in happiness.

"What?" Harry asked.

"That was brilliant, saying friends is better. Come on, the way you kissed me, let's just keep it a secret." Hermione smiled pecking at Harry's lips. He quickly pushed her away.

"No," He said getting up and grabbing his pj's, "I was serious."

"Oh..." Hermione said in rejection. Then looking up to Harry in the yellow light while it filled the room and her full eyes. But then she said, ".... Will you kiss me once, like you mean it? ...Just once."

Harry sighed for a moment and went out of sight to change and came back.

"Once." Harry said it couldn't hurt, it'll make her happy and it'll mean nothing, he didn't like her. "Hermione, understand this means nothing. Nothing, you're one of my best friends."

"I know." Hermione still looked deep into his eyes.

Harry leaned over Hermione who was still sitting on the bed and kissed her. He tried to tell him self he meant it, but he couldn't convince himself, but a name came into his head_ Clara_ and it was that much easier. Then it was over and Harry returned to his bed and shut off his light without even looking at Hermione.

The next morning everyone woke early, but it seemed Mrs. and Mr. Weasley had already showered. The presents where great. Sweaters for all. Luckily the Weasley's didn't know Hermione and Ron where going out so there where no embarrassing gifts. Harry had gotten a new quill set from Hermione, a bunch of chocolate frogs from Ron, and some smoke bombs from the twins.Harry continued to open gifts until he found one without a 'from:.' He opened it. There was a little box inside it...he opened it...A red gas flew out of it. Everyone had frozen. A figure.... a man was shaping from the gas...Harry recoiled....his scar...

"Hello Harry Potter." the dark drawled voice smiled.

"Who are you?" Harry mustered finding his wand in his robe but he didn't pull it out.

"I am a servant of Voldemort, he says you know him?" the voice smiled again, "but it seems he doesn't like you much, so I'm so sorry, I'm only a messenger, it is time for you to die. But-" A red coil of blood's darkness condensed into an aura of observance and wretchedness. the red figure, now solid, looked around, "I think for _your_ safety they should leave."

"Go." Harry said looking at his friends, then looking back to his foe, "NO! Wait...let us go outside!"

"No, here!" The voice boomed, "Leave!"

They all shriveled into another on looking room; no one had seen a creature like this before. Hermione was speechless she hadn't a single idea, or at least of what Harry saw in her concerned eyes.

The create smiled, _"Wentriquious_!" A red flame shot form the creature's hand.

"_Defectious_" Harry used a simple defection spell; he recognized the spell the creature used.

The Creature smiled, "Yes you are not fit to die by ways of duel." The creature rose and his body expanded so his back arched against the ceiling, "I will...no I won't say, it's time for you to die Mr. Potter!!!"

He erupted into flame, engulfing Harry, the flames burned his feet and he quickly tore off the edge of his pants, he let out a cry but could do nothing, he dropped his wand and saw it burn.

_"Aquadiular!"_ Hermione yelled clearing the flame around him. The creature recoiled but did not pay any attention to Hermione. The Creature emitted a red gas throughout the room. Harry could no longer stand and his wand was burnt.

"Well, well, well, seems your precious wand is gone, wizards are truly hopeless beings, now the fun really begins." The creature looked to his friends, "Look at all the people I can torture you with." The created turned into the gas form he was once at, "Let's see who you are on the inside." He dove down at Harry and penetrated his chest, the pain felt as though one point, piercing knife had torn open his heart. A voice came into his ears.

"Hello, I am Voldemort's slave and a part of him in myself. I am tearing your heart as you can feel."

"Get out!" Harry yelled. Falling on the floor.

"Oh there's no way to get me out, you have no wand..." He felt the snake move inside him and down his leg. He looked at his bare leg and it was pierced by the creature's horn, another knife in Harry, the wound now began to bleed.

"Oh would you lookie here," the voice said and he felt in the back of his heart, "A girl, oh but I must say her name...."

The creature pierced him, or the part he held of her, "Now Harry you understand what it's like," It was the voice of Voldemort, "to have someone steal something of yours, part of your life. You took from me! Now, your hopeless and you-will-die!!!"

The piercing came to his heart and he looked down to see blood. "No!!!!" Harry around.... They were greens and blues.... He was in a calm world, just floating... there, and aura...He felt himself grab it...._ His_ aura, deep inside himself.... Then it exploded.... The lights of green and blue, Harry's aura, all around and.... turning Harry found the red poison in this world...Away, the red, it was gone.... He had pushed it away...

Harry woke from his dream, gasping for breath, he was bleeding.... There, in front of him red stain, it said, "Harry Potter...how did you do it? No one can kill me with out a wand, and yours is gone, Voldemort swears, he will kill you twice now!!!"... ..."_Defeataro!"_ he heard.

Some one came up to Harry, "What was going on?" it was Hermione, "We saw you on the floor, you weren't saying anything" _So that voice was in my head_, "Then you began to bleed. What was that?"

Someone...Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione off Harry, "I've got something for these gashes..." Harry fainted.

A/N: Tehe I feel so evil leaving it at a cliff hanger! . I hope you liked it please review if you did or didn't. I know I said I'd be updating on Friday's but there's was a football game (I'm a band geek) and it rained like mad so I was up late cleaning my trombone and drying my uniform. So there's no football next Friday so I'll see you all then!


	4. Greetings

A/N: Hello, another frisay along. The stories progressing. I know my reviews where set up wrong so now everyone can review, please. No one's reviewing, I'm seriously having seconds thought about continueing it, so if you like it or just wanna know waht happens please review, i've got other (much better) stories to put up. Please, i do like this story so read and review!

Enjoy!

Chapter Four: Greetings

Harry woke up in the Hospital Wing in Hogwarts with the Weasley's and Hermione waiting for him to wake. He put on his glasses.

"Was that a dream?" he asked.

"No dear, "Mrs. Weasley said, "You where attacked, that red thing, whatever it was, went inside you, he burned your feet, put a hole in you leg and heart. But something happened.... I'm not sure, you got him out without your wand, you kind of exploded in green and blue aura and he was all shriveled in there. He said that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would kill you twice. We rushed you to the hospital and they treated you and we rushed you here, we knew you'd be safe here."

"What day is it?" Harry asked.

"New Year's." Ron smiled, "You woke up a couple times but they said you wouldn't remember."

"I know, what day not date." Harry said.

"Saturday." Hermione said.

Madam Pomphery came in. "You'll be out and ready for school on Monday, but first all of you must all leave, Dumbledore is here to see you."

They said their good-byes and then came in Dumbledore, old with wisdom.

"Hello Harry"

"Hello sir, what happened?"

"I do not think _what_ is the correct question, I believe a how or why is caused for." Dumbledore sighed.

"Why did is happened, but how do you mean how? What was that?"

"It happened because you where not here nor at your aunt and uncle's, Voldemort knew that. You should be dead." Dumbledore creaked over and sat at the far end of the bed, "How. I do not know for sure, that creature was a demon, one with powers to go into wizards and he was part of Voldemort."

"He spoke to me when he was in me...there where two voices the demon's and Voldemort's" Harry remembered.

"Yes, he was destroying you from the inside, you beat him with your aura, very few wizards can tap into it, like I said you should be dead. Of course this isn't the first time you've surprised us." Dumbledore smiled, "You will not leave Hogwarts again I fear, not until the end of the year. It seems Voldemort will not pass up the opportunity. But the fact that Voldemort put some of himself in that demon shows how much he wants to kill you."

"I thought I was dead when I saw my aura..." Harry sighed

"Yes you are lucky, even luckier that none of you heart is missing, many wizards lead a sad and half-life after encountering a demon such as that. Madam Pomphery took a look, you haven't lost it nor have you been poisoned." Dumbledore smiled, "There's always something hidden within you. It's 8:47, the students will be coming back tomorrow so get as much rest as you can, you will find Monday tiring, something tells me I can't make you sleep tomorrow."

Dumbledore left and Harry found sleep less than a minute after.

The next morning Harry woke up to see the clock read 10:14 am. He knew the train to Hogwarts left at 10:00 it would be at Hogwarts soon. He got up and walled to the Great Hall where he found Hermione and Ron, he also found his feet hurt, he figured it to be the burns. There were other students who stayed over the break in there with them. Then, a stream of people came in, he looked for Clara but there where so many people he figured he had missed her...All he could see where mixed faces, happy to see friends and grim of the fact they where back at school. Then, there she was, she found him, he was one of the few sitting, smiling she came over to him. Harry smiled and walked away from Ron and Hermione. Harry found when she came up to him that he didn't want to greet her with a smile, he hugged her. "Wha-" She said at first-but then she didn't and she let him hold her. Clara found that Harry was holding her as if she had gotten away. When they pulled apart Clara noticed Harry's leg was bandaged (it was his shin so they had just ripped the pant away)

"What happened!?" she asked looking at his shin then to his eyes, he found her eyes, shinning.

"I'll tell you later, I promise." Harry smiled.

"But-" she stopped herself, "A promise...did you even leave to school?"

"Yah, I went to Ron's..." Harry had just remembered Ron and Hermione where but 10 feet away probably looking at him with either envy or confusion, he was about to turn but Clara said:

"Do have your friends back yet?"

"Yah, how'd you know" Harry remembered Hermione's kiss and that he thought of her then.

"I could tell they where falling apart when I saw Hermione around you. She's so in love with you, look, I think she wants to cut my head off." Clara turned Harry to face them; Hermione _was_ about to cut Clara's head off. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione to introduce them.

"This is Clara Plowski, she's in Slytherin, I met her..." He thought a moment, "In the north study hall. Clara this is Ron, Ron Clara." Ron nodded, "Hermione this is Clara, Clara Hermione, " Hermione did not nod.

Harry felt Clara quickly became uncomfortable, "I have things to unpack." she said and left without a goodbye. Harry sat down.

"So it's her." Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione had gotten up already.

"What's her?" Harry asked.

"The girl you rejected Hermione for."

"No, we've barely spoken."

"Good, I thought for a moment you sunk to the level of the Slytherins, you know that, SHE'S a Slytherin right?" Ron asked.

"I introduced her as one didn't I? She's not that bad, not all Slytherins are like Malfoy." Harry persisted.

"Whatever, what are you going to do today?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, my feet really hurt, I guess it's the burns, I shouldn't do much." Harry decided, "What about you?"

"I told Neville I'd help him with Potions, who knows about Hermione" Ron said and began to get up, "Well I've got to go, I saw him come in."

"Later."

Harry sat alone in the Great Hall for a moment, but then he decided to go to the North Study Hall, perhaps Clara would be there, so they could explain their holidays. Slowly he made it to the north end of the school. He came into the hall and found Clara already there.

"I thought you might be here." Harry smiled and sitting down gladly easing his feet to she was doing her work, "What you working on?"

"Nothing, I just started on the next chapter in Transfiguration." Clara looked up, "So where did you go?"

"To Ron's."

"When did they break up."

Harry blushed, "Christmas Eve."

Clara looked up, "You're all red, did you have anything to do with it?" Clara smiled looking for Harry's eyes, which danced around the room.

"Sorta."

Clara nodded, "Tell me, I'll tell you about my winter break, probable nothing like yours, with those battle wounds."

"Well.... Hermione said....Hermione said she wanted me over Ron..." Clara didn't say anything, "She said she was sick of Ron and his completely, I don't know, some wrong relationship thing.... She kissed me..." Clara's expression didn't change and only made Harry feel worse. "I swear I didn't know what she was doing."

"You mean you don't know what a kiss is? Or that she liked you?"

"The second one.... Anyway she pushed me back on the bed..." Clara's eyebrows rose Harry guessed he could have left that out, "Then Ron walked in....That was it."

"So are you two going out then?"

"No."

Clara just nodded, she didn't say anything she was thinking, then she said, "...yah one of my muggle friends came on to me too, but I didn't let him kiss me..."

"What?"

"Yah, he was flirting, he worked pretty hard to get us alone too.... But I rejected him..." now it was Clara's turn to feel weird, "But I saw my family, my brother is coming here next year, I can't wait, he's gonna be such a good wizard, he's got the intuition for it, like you."

"Why do you live in the muggle world?" Harry asked changing subjects.

"Safer there I guess, our house has a spell on it, to muggles it looks normal but we use magic inside." Clara sighed, "So how's you get that gashed there?" she looked at his leg.

"That's not my only 'wound' if that's what you want to call it." Harry sighed, "I have a gouge in my chest and burns on my feet..."

"What happened?!" Clara said trying to see the bang through his sweater.

"...Voldemort attacked me..." she didn't flinch at the name, only her eyes, they opened in a perfect glow. "He sent an anonymous gift, it was a demon which he shared life with... It burned my wand; I still haven't got a new one. And my feet, then he went inside me...into my heart, so says Dumbledore, and my leg, it was so weird Clara, he was talking in my head, both of them the demon and Voldemort...my scar hurt...." He felt his head, the scar was still there as it had always been. He half expected it was going to be a deep crevasse in his head.

"Will you be at classes tomorrow?" Clara asked.

"Yah, " Harry nodded, "I'm better, but I just have to wait 'til they heal completely over."

She was looking around him, he saw her eyes, looking at his leg, chest...all over...she found his eyes, they where also worried. "I'm okay." he reassured.

"I know...." They paused, "I know."

Harry touched her hand. She took her hand and moved to his other hand and moved her fingers over a burn scar. But she felt his hands were softer than she expected.

Harry looked at Clara's lips, they where soft...he wanted nothing more than to touch them. Clara saw Harry's lips. Alas they kissed. Harry moved his hand to hold Clara's chin and cheek in his palm. Her lips where as soft as they looked. They pulled apart to breath or look into each other's eyes.

"I think I remember why I turned him down." Clara smiled putting her cheek to his.

"Me too..." Harry thought how much more this kiss meant than Hermione's.

"Oh..."Clara remembered, "Hermione came to me in the hall when I left you earlier today...."

"What did she say?"

"She's so in love with you..." Clara blushed, "She's mad, she said if I spoke to you again she's close my lips together forever..."

"Don't listen to her, she means no harm." Harry moved Clara's brown hair from her face.

Clara nodded, "It's 11:30..."

Harry turned around to look where he saw Clara's eyes go. There was a clock...Harry smiled looking back to her.

"You finally put a clock in here."

"No." Clara said confused, "I didn't they must have done that when we where gone..."

Harry smiled kissing Clara quickly, "I'm sorry, I have to get a wand somehow, I need to see Dumbledore, I have to go..."

"I'll walk with you until my common room." Clara said getting up.

They went out into the hall. For a while Harry was very self-conscious of how he was walking, every step was painful. But Clara took his hand as they walked down the hall; "Do you need some help?"

"How?"

"I can put a charm on your feet to make I feel like you weigh less than you really do, I only remember the one that lasts an hour." Clara said looking at Harry's feet which felt like they where large ash melons.

"Sure." Harry said.

"Sit down." Clara nodded to a bench in that hall.

_"Pedofloatio."_ She said and instantly Harry felt much relieved. He got up held both Clara's hands.

"Thank you." They continued down the hall. More and more people where in the halls as they came to more central parts of the school.

Harry smiled. Her brought her to her common room said goodbye and continued to Dumbledore's to get a wand. Dumbledore had given Harry the password and said to come if he had any problems Voldemort wise. He walked in and found Dumbledore looking through his elaborate telescope.

"Ah, Harry, what do you think of the clock in the north hall, understand the lack of one got you in a lot of trouble before." Dumbledore smiled, Harry stood there slightly embarrassed, "So what can I do you for?" Dumbledore sat in his chair and Harry came up to the desk.

"Sir, My wand was burnt and a need one for classes tomorrow and I can't get to-" Harry was cut off.

"-Yes yes I know, I had one made exactly to your liking, just like your old one, I trust now you know why there's a tail of Phoenix." Dumbledore smile through his glasses.

"I know..." Harry took the wand, he had the same feeling as when he held his old one...he would miss that one, they went through so much.

"Well is there anything else?" Dumbledore smiled, he seemed almost too happy for the situation.

"No, sir."

"Goodbye then, let's hope nothing else will happen, and understand no more Hogsmead." Dumbledore dismissed Harry.

He went back to the Common Room to find Hermione and Ron sitting with Neville, Luna and a few others. Hermione looked sad, like she had lost him. Had she really threatened Clara like that?

"Hermione can I talk to you?" Harry asked as he pulled Hermione to a secluded area.

"Yes?" Hermione's brilliant mind was running.

"Did threaten Clara?" Harry asked very seriously. Hermione thought a moment, to confess or not...

"Yes."

"Why? I mean are you obsessed with me or something?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry don't you understand? She's not true, Slytherin. I'm not crazy. I threatened her because I love you, and if you won't let me have you the no one should have you." Hermione looked deep into Harry's eyes.

"Then you'll make me suffer, Hermione, I really like this girl, I'm really sorry I can return your feelings. Are you sure you're ok?" Harry said as sincerely as possible. Harry couldn't understand, this wasn't the Hermione he had known through all these years at Hogwarts. She never spoke like that before.

"It's just" Hermione burst into tears and feel into Harry's chest, the piercing pain made him recoil at first but he let her cry he could only imagine if he was in such a position as her. "No relationship of mine has gone well and I love you, I've been through everything with you, I just want you to return my love..."

"I don't love you though," Harry said realizing how curt he just was, "You're family, you will never go out of my life I swear. My love for you is different. I just don't want to kiss you...."

"But you want to kiss Clara?" Hermione looked up teary eyed.

Harry didn't answer.

"Alright," Hermione. "But can I still be jealous, and will you still love me like you do?"

"Yes, as long at you don't close Clara's lips together." Harry smiled. "Cause you understand I really like her?"

Hermione's eyes lit up, it was like she made a connection, one that Harry couldn't see. She left and joined her friends again. Harry was tired he went to bed and slept until classes the next day. He met Clara during breakfast and she put the charm on his feet again, but she made it last the whole day. He went through his classes that day finding himself extremely tired. He did his homework and went straight to bed.

A/N: Thank you for reading this chaoter, tell me waht you think, cause if you dont remember this story might not be around next friday.


End file.
